1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a TV camera, and more particularly to a TV camera which can detect any object distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A TV camera in which a range finding object image can be formed on the image-receiving surface of an image pick-up device by a range finding optical system to thereby provide a range finding signal is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,960.
However, in such TV camera, the range finding object image is formed on the entire image receiving surface of the image pick-up device and therefore, photography of an object and detection of the object distance had to be effected at entirely different times. For this reason, such TV camera has not been so practical as a TV camera for photographing a continuous image of an object.